Because I Haven't That Much to Live Up to Anyway
by i fancy some honeydukes
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potter gave their middle child the name of all names. Here are his thoughts on it.


As usual, I own nothing. JKR gets all the credit.

A look into the middle Potter child's mind. He's around twenty at this point, a little mother/son bonding. Cheers!

* * *

My parents are mad they are. _Albus _**Severus** _**Potter.**_ That has to be the most loaded name on the history of the planet.

Albus-

After Albus Dumbledore, that's what people _always _say when I first tell them my names. I'm not sure what my mum was thinking when she let Dad name me like this. Personally, I think something like this went through his head while he was trying to name me: _Oh! I know! Since he's going to be the son of a world famous quidditch player and the savior of the wizarding world, and a middle child, why don't we just top it all off with being named after the greatest wizard that ever lived! That shouldn't be difficult for him to live up to at all! Especially since I used up the two best Marauder names on my first born! Might as well finish the job by moving on to the theme of dead, insane, Headmasters!_ Right. Thank you for knocking some ruddy sense into him, Mum. And from what I hear, she gave him the idea for my second name. Speaking of which…

Serverus-

Then I tell people my second name, and they do a double take. Severus? As in Severus Snape? And if it's someone that knew Dad and Mum from school, they add that they were always under the impression Dad hated him. Helpful ego boost there. Oh yes, back to the double take. _Didn't he kill Dumbledore?_ Yes. My parents saw it fitting to name me after two dead people, one of which actually killed the other. Because we're normal, and everything. Then I launch into the story that Dad told me. Severus killed Albus because Albus asked Severus to. Oh, okay, so I'm named after two nutters. That's what people are thinking when I tell them that, I'm sure of it.

Potter-

Everyone's favorite surname, followed closely by Weasley. And I just happen to be one of those as well. But Potter. Even with my two first names, I've always thought that living up to this last one might be the hardest. My dad faced Voldemort not once, not twice, but _seven_ times. And those are just the major times he's faced him. Oh, and he survived, every single time. Moldy Voldy sent the killing curse after him at least four times. And he survived, with nothing but the scar. Oh sure, people say, well technically he died the fourth time (well, only Aunty Hermione and Uncle Ron say that, besides Mum of course, because he never told anyone else about _that_), but he bloody came back to life. _Came back to SODDING life_. And I'm glad he did and all, but I'm quite sure I can't do that. The only comfort I get from this, is that I'm not the only potter. But hey, James was named after our grandfather and his best mate. Both of them were relatively normal blokes. Amazing, yes, but normal. Lily, after our grandmother, and she's the only one that got the second name of someone not dead. Aunt Luna. She's a nutter, if there ever was one, but at least everyone always knew that. And everyone loves her for it. And now that she's traded in _Lovegood_ for Scamandar, no one thinks twice about her crazy tried-to-sell-out-the-chosen-one father, great uncle Xeno. Even the Lovegood name is less loaded than mine. For goodness sake.

Albus Severus Potter.

"MUUUMM! What were you _thinking?"_

"Al, you were named after two amazing wizards. They lost their lives, and their last acts were to save your father's life. They were brilliant, and loved by the wizarding world," Ginny paused, "well, Albus was. But Severus is respected now!" Al looked unconvinced.

"Al, when you were born, you looked exactly like your father. You're the only one that didn't get my hair, have you ever noticed? Your father knew you were destined for great things. And look at you now! Keeper for the Tornadoes, eleven OWLS, eleven NEWTS, invitation to the Auror academy when you're done with quidditch…your father was right. You certainly have lived up to your name," Ginny was on the verge of tears, "Albus would be proud, I'm sure of it. So would Severus, though I'm not as sure," she laughed.

"Your father and I, are though. That, I can tell you with absolute certainty," she paused, as if she was thinking whether or not to say this next thing, but leaned in close and whispered, "you might even be better than your father," she winked.

Albus looked astounded. As much as they had loved him all his past twenty years, they had never said that before. Maybe he didn't mind his name that much after all.

* * *

I do wonder if i stayed in character? R&R!


End file.
